Fatshit
|writer = Rocky Lobster |directed = |animate = |title card = Rocky Lobster |previous = "Shitward's Surgery" |next = "The Shit's Always Greener" }} Fatshit is an upcoming Season 1 episode of Life in Bikini Bottom. It is rated TV-14-DL and PG-13. Characters *Fatrick Star *SpongeCock SquarePants *Judge (debut) *Ronnie Snickersnee (debut) NOTE: Character list is incomplete. Synopsis After Fatrick's crap takes up the entire Bikini Bottom sewer, SpongeCock gets a ginormous sewer just to hold all of his crap. Plot The episode starts with Fatrick taking a signature crap while running out of ice cream cake. He screams at SpongeCock for more cake while Fatrick feels something right below his ass. His crap is rising and flowing out of the toilet! Our whole universe was in a G and PG state Then nearly fourteen billion years ago was inappropriate, wait Fatrick shit a stool, Shitward began to drool They invented crap that rules We built a great, great wall (we started cursing) Shit, titties bursting, unraveling the coercing This is Life in Bikini Bottom! PG-13! He then decides to go use Shitward’s toilet, but SpongeCock tells him that it’s not the right time. He gives Fatrick a plunger and tells him to plunge the toilet, but instead, he eats it. He then wants to go to the strip club to see some titties, but SpongeCock tells him to just back away and not to cause trouble. SpongeCock, however, doesn’t know anything about plumbing. He remembers that he was supposed to be learning about it in college one day, but he was sick after drinking too much wine the night before. SpongeCock decides to force the flusher for the toilet all the way down, causing the crap to spin and spurt all over SpongeCock. Finally, after using his bare hands that were originally scratching his ass, SpongeCock, at last, shoves all of the crap down the toilet and makes sure to flush yet again just to make sure it goes down to the sewers. SpongeCock then says, “That’s a relief.” SpongeCock then tells Fatrick to shove down his shit instead of flushing it as it is more effective and Fatrick agrees. The episode then cuts to a title card with the narrator’s voice saying “Later on.” The episode then shows a montage of Fatrick using the bathroom repeatedly every few seconds and shoving it down the toilet. Soon, after a whole week of shoving crap down a toilet, SpongeCock and Fatrick notice an important issue on the Bikini Bottom news channel. The headline reads “Mysterious crap clogging up Bikini Bottom sewers” where Ronnie Snickersnee, the current news reporter, talks about the issue. SpongeCock realizes this issue and decides to call Dr. Nick (who works for almost every job now). A few minutes later, he stops by and sees Fatrick. He is surprised he is still alive (a reference to “Shrek’s Diet!”). Nick says that the sewer is clogged up by Fatrick's shit and that they need to get a new sewer just to hold it. Fatrick, however, isn’t listening and is eating cheesecake while jacking off. “Okay Nick, we will try to focus on getting a new one. Hey, do you by any chance have any weed?” SpongeCock says. Nick replied by saying that the due date for getting a new sewer is next week as for the many Bikini Bottomites living in Bikini Bottom will soon complain about how their shit is not going down all the way through their toilets. In response to SpongeCock’s weed question, Nick throws a tiny leaf of weed and asks for Fatrick and SpongeCock to go get a life. SpongeCock gets out a shovel the next day and tries to dig a sewer. However, he can't make any progress as for he has wimpy muscles and complains that sand is hard to lift. Fatrick comes over and says “SpongeCock you little wiener, step aside. Let me show you how a pro does it.” He then pounds on the ground with his gut and smashes a huge area of the sewer to contain his crap. Just to make it deeper, Fatrick ordered a bunch of bomber helicopters that upon ordered, dropped many bombs into the hole causing the hole to become ginormous, like Shitward’s dick. SpongeCock notices that this new sewer that Fatrick made was, in fact, bigger than the Bikini Bottom sewer. SpongeCock, obviously surprised, decides to head down to the Bikini Bottom sewers to collect all of Fatrick's shit and place it in the new homemade sewer. The episode then cuts to yet another montage on SpongeCock going back and forth between the Bikini Bottom sewer, and Fatrick's new sewer in order to transport all of Fatrick's shit as directed by Dr. Nick. One day, Fatrick went to take a crap at 2:00 AM. It was already his 5th crap of the day, which is more than usual for Fatrick. “Fatrick, you fat bastard, stop clogging up the sewers.” SpongeCock says, but Fatrick replies “It’s a new sewer! We have plenty of room for shit!” He keeps using this excuse every time he takes a ginormous crap. After a few days, SpongeCock goes to use it since Fatrick isn’t home. However, Fatrick comes home and finds that SpongeCock is using it. Fatrick, needing to take a huge crap due to all of the ice cream cake he ate, takes a crap on SpongeCock. The shit, without flushing, is enough to push him down. A time card says “A Lot of Shit Later” and SpongeCock finally gets back. “What took you so long? Are you fat so you’re slow?” Fatrick asks. SpongeCock replies with “Fatrick. You’re a fat bitch bitch bitch asshole. You’re over three times fatter than I am.” “Oh well, I need to take another shit.” Fatrick says, not listening to SpongeCock since he was eating ice cream cake and jacking off at the same time. SpongeCock starts waiting. Minutes turn into hours. After a whopping 12 hours, Fatrick comes out. However, the ground starts shaking. Then, the toilet spews mountains of shit! The sewer got clogged, so now there is shit all over Bikini Bottom. He shit in the whole thing in just a few days, compared to the town one, which took a while! A lot of town members come raging in a mob to SpongeCock’s pineapple and begin to protest. “Yay! The town loves me shit!” Fatrick says, ignoring the death threats and cursing (although that’s normal). Fatrick and SpongeCock then get sued by the city and has to show up to court in six months. Fatrick then says “I'll probably be shitting at that time” as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:2017